The Past Will Come Back to Life
by RedHoodOutlaw
Summary: What happens when a old enemy of Jacks past come back to finish what he started? What happens when it goes to far and sends him and his new family into a panic? *Will contain Violence, Langue, and Kidnapping*
1. The Past Shows Itself in the Future

**Chapter 1:** The Past Will Come Back to Haunt You

 ***Disclaimer- I only own the bad guys. I own nothing! Even though I wish I did***

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **I hope you enjoy this story. It is my first time publishing on this site. I loved writing this story. Please Review! SO sit back and enjoy the story. Please no bad comments in the reviews. I make no promises if it is horrible.**

* * *

 **Characters**

⭐ **Alma Dray-Mid 40's**

⭐ **Dylan Rhodes- Mid 40's**

⭐ **Henley Reeves-30**

⭐ **Jack Wilde-20**

⭐ **J. Daniel Atlas-32**

⭐ **Merritt McKinney-37**

⭐ **Bad Guy's name will be released** **later**

* * *

A young black haired boy was walking down a dirty road in the middle of the night, following lit light post to a point where they stopped lighting the way. He stopped briefly and pulled out a small flashlight, flicking the button on. Light instantly lit the way. He was walking to a house where 2 FBI agents and 4 Magicians were secretly living and lying low for now. He was carrying a small grocery bag with essentials for the small makeshift family to last them a few days. It was the middle of Fall, making the air crisp and cold. He placed the bag gently on the ground and placed the flashlight under his arm. He brought his hands up to his mouth and cupped them. He let go off a long warm breath instantly warming his freezing hands. A loud buzzing sound came from his leather jacket. He fumbled before grasping the small cell phone and pulling it out of his pocket. ' _Alma (Mom)'_ the bright screen showed. He smiled before clicking the answer button and pressing it to his freezing ear.

"Hello, Jack speaking" he said in the politest way he could say it smiling knowing what she wanted "Where are you? It's past eleven. I am worried sick right now." he heard Alma say in her mother voice.

"I am heading up the dirt road as we speak Alma" He said as he picked up the grocery bag with the hand still holding the flashlight and started to walk but in a slow pace

"Oh thank God! Were waiting in the living room for when you get home." She said before he could hear quiet chatter going on in the background. A loud crack echoed throughout the forest making Jack freeze in his tracks. He shone the flashlight around the edge of the forest, seeing nothing. He quickly started to walk faster, making his feet hurt even more from never breaking in his new leather boots.

"Hey Alma! Are you still there?" He quietly said into the phone making him sound worried and scared.

"Yes Jack. Is there something wrong?" she said before he could hear her shushing the other occupants in the room. He instantly knew that she wasn't lying when she said that they were waiting for her.

" I feel as if I am being watched." He replied his voice cracking with fear. Jacks pace quicken when he heard another crack from a branch in the forest. He felt something was watching him with cold glaring eyes from the depths of the forest as he started to run home.

"Jack are you okay? I am coming outside with Dylan. I will see you when you get home."

Jack sighed as he heard the phone disconnect. He stuffed his phone in his pocket as he was running. The light flying everywhere. The items in the bag jigging as he ran straight up the path. The sight of the old run down 2 story house with paint peeling away relieved him as he ran up the path the the house. He was glad to see Alma and Dylan who was standing, like a couple waiting for their lost son to come home, on the porch with the light on. He ran up the steps and dropped the bag in the nearest chair he could find before being sandwiched between two people. He loved the attention just after nearly having a panic attack. He wrapped his arms around the arms leaning against Dylan's chest as his breath slowly returned to normal. He looked at Alma who was just barely an inch taller than him. Her arms were wrapped around his chest making his arms pinned to his side as she laid her head onto his muscular shoulder as he leaned against Dylan. After Jack's breathe was normal. Alma and Dylan untangled themselves from Jack. Alma placed her hand on Jack's check. He thought of Alma and Dylan as his parents who he never had and Henley, Daniel, and Merritt as his siblings he ever wished for. Yes he was the baby of their little family and they would treat him as a kid but he loved it. He absolutely loved them all more than anything in the world.

"Are you okay?" Alma asked as she started looking over Jack. Making sure he didn't have any injuries. Jack nodded as he started to smile. A loud whining sound came from behind them. An Ace of Hearts suddenly was lodged into a pole that was right next to Jack's head. Dylan acted on instincts and wrapped his body around both Alma and Jack. Loud footsteps behind them echoed deeper and deeper into the forest. When the footsteps ceased and was no longer heard Dylan uncovered them and let them go. Jack looked at the card that had small writing on it 'W _e Know Where You Are Jack!'._ Jack started to hyperventilate as he started to know who was trying to harm him and his family. Alma noticed and pushed Jack inside as Dylan grabbed the card.

Henley, Daniel, and Merritt were currently in the living room cuddled up in a small pile on the couch with the lights off while they ate popcorn and binge watch Supernatural. They were watching it to catch up with Jack who was 4 seasons ahead of them. The lights suddenly flicked on blinding the Horsemen as they jumped from the sudden action. They turned to who turned it on to see Alma supporting Jack whom was about ready to pass out. The Horsemen quickly moved as Alma half dragged Jack to the couch and gently placed him on the couch. Jack slowly closed his eyes accepting the darkness.


	2. Waking Up To My Family

**Chapter 2:** The Beginning Is Near

* * *

 ** **Author's Note:****

 **So thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. I really enjoyed getting reviews just after a hour of it being posted. So I forgot to mention this is just after the first movie. So let's continue the story. Hope you enjoy! So sit back eat some popcorn and enjoy the reading**.

* * *

 ** ***DISCLAIMER*****

 **I own only the villain. I own nothing even though I wish I did.**

* * *

 **Pain was all he could feel as the man sitting on his stomach punched repeatedly into his head and chest. Pain was all he could relate to at the moment making him cringe at thoughts of dying. After the drunk man's fist were done being thrown and the heavy weight was release off his chest. The Victim uncovered his beaten and battered face making him look up to the man whose fists were bloody with his blood. The man smiled making the little boy scared as he looked up at the man's yellow teeth before looking into the man's cold brown eyes that can strike fear into anyone. The boy looked past him and saw a woman with long brown hair lay still on the dirty floor with a dark pool of blood around her. She wore a long white gown with pearls stitched into the dress making unique designs. Red and Blue flashing lights came through the room's window. Making the old man cringe with fear. He went over to the woman and turned her over and pulled out the long bloody knife that was wedged in her chest. She was dead he knew that, his mother was dead. The man wearing a suit with blood all over it walked over to him and held the knife above his head. He was about to bring it down when the door opened and men and women filed into the room. Yelling followed after making the man drop the knife. Men walked up to his so called father and pushed him out the door as others officers took care of his dead mother. A female officer walked up to the beaten brown hair little boy. The officer knelt down and smiled at the boy.**

"You're safe now. What's your Name?" she asked tilting her head to the right.

"J...Jack" The boy replied.

Jack shot forward gasping for air. He sighed before releasing it was only an illusion. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them as he rubbed his face. He looked down on the floor to see 5 limpy people sleeping the night away.

Alma and Dylan were the closest ones to him. Dylan was leaning against the wall wearing grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. His shaggy brown hair was tugging every witch way making him look like be just woke up. His arms wrapped around Alma who was leaning against his chest, laying her head down on his shoulder. She wore her favorite Black tank top that read 'This Girl Is Protected By An FBI Agent' in bold bright white letters. She also wore grey exercise shorts that went to her knees.

Next to them, laying flat on the floor was Daniel and Henley. They were facing each other with Daniel letting Henley use his arm as a pillow as her forehead rested on his chest, her hands placed on Daniel's chest while his unused arm was wrapped around Henley's shoulders. Daniel wore his usually dark navy blue sweatpants and his white shirt. While Henley wore Daniels black hoodie and Pj bottoms.

Next to the couch was a old ragged brown chair. In that chair laid Merritt with his legs leaning over the arm of the chair. He was still in his daily dress atair. White short sleeved button up short with black slacks and dress shoes. His hat was covering his face as he lightly snored.

Jack sighed as he swung his legs over the couch and accidentally hitting Dylan who woke up instantly. He smiled seeing that Jack is awake.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Jack rubbed his face and yawned.

"Yah, My head hurts though." He replied. Dylan nodded as Jack laid back down and fell back to sleep. Dylan smiled knowing that his family will make it through this situation.


End file.
